


Transtulit Sanguinis

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Horcruxes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Repressed Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: “Black!”Un ringhio, ormai puro e semplice.Severus aveva la propria lotta ed anche lui aveva la sua.Per Severus si trattava di James Potter, per Lucius invece di Sirius Black.





	Transtulit Sanguinis

**_Transtulit Sanguinis_ **   


  
_"Un Horcrux è un oggetto in cui un Mago Oscuro ha nascosto un frammento della propria anima al fine di raggiungere l'immortalità.  
La creazione di un Horcrux è considerata la forma più orribile  
di magia, della peggior specie di malvagità, poiché viola le leggi della natura e della morale, e richiede un atto terribile  
come l'assassinio per essere realizzato. L’incantesimo è Transtulit Sanguinis.”  
Herpo il Folle da ‘Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura’ ca. 1050_

_ Gli uomini di più ampio intelletto sanno che non c'è netta di­stinzione tra il reale e l'irreale, che le cose appaiono come sembrano  
solo in virtù dei delicati strumenti fisici e mentali attraverso cui le percepiamo. H.P. Lovecraft, da La tomba, 1917 _

  
_Non è morto ciò che può vivere in eterno, |  
E in strani eoni anche la morte può morire.  
  
H.P Lovecraft, da La Città senza Nome_

  
  
  
  
  
“Questo non appartiene al tuo amichetto del cuore, no?”  
  
Il sangue gelò nelle vene di Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Prefetto di Serpeverde e studente al sesto anno presso la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Black sventolò il libro sopra la testa per mostrarglielo con un gesto che gli parve quasi sacrilego, osceno.  
Poi anche lui dovette rendersi conto dell’azzardo appena compiuto e smise di ridere. Abbassò lentamente l’antico, prezioso volume dalla nera copertina scolorita fino ad appoggiarlo cautamente su di un banco.  
I Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura non era un manuale di Pozioni che si potesse sbattere in borsa e ricoprire di note ed appunti e gualcire e strappare, anzi non era neppure un libro che fosse loro _concesso_ leggere.  
Per un istante i due ragazzi, quello alto e bruno dalle spalle imponenti e quello più snello con capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco guardarono il libro come se fosse un corno di Erumpent. Sirius Black si riscosse prima, le sue labbra si torsero in una smorfia di disgusto quando abbandonò la copertina del libro decidendosi a guardare il suo avversario, Lucius invece rimase impassibile.  
Lucius non voleva maledire Severus, mai lo aveva fatto da che aveva messo piede ad Hogwarts e non iniziò quel cupo, strano pomeriggio d’autunno gonfio di pioggia.  
Severus così introverso e taciturno eppure così divertente a modo suo, specialmente in sua compagnia… la colpa era di quella maledetta banda di impiccioni ficcanaso che non gli dava tregua, di quei dannati Marauders!  
E sua, naturalmente, di Lucius.  
_Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di no, quella volta._  
Non poteva avere anche ‘ I Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura’, avrebbe dovuto rinunciare a leggere anche quel libro. Non era nella biblioteca della scuola e Lucius Malfoy, il suo caro amico, non gli avrebbe fatto avere la copia che il padre custodiva nella biblioteca del Manor.  
_Mai e poi mai._  
  
  
_Invece aveva ceduto.  
Severus con gli occhi scuri simili a tunnel immersi nel vuoto aveva accolto il suo prestito con dolcezza tra le mani, il volto contorto in una smorfia avida di desiderio a suo modo candido, quasi infantile nella sua spietatezza._  
  
Black si affondò le mani in tasca e gettò ancora un’occhiata carica di significato al libro sul banco, adesso lo guardava come se toccarlo avesse potuto infettarlo.  
“Questo é il genere di roba che leggete la sera davanti al camino? Dev’essere tuo, Malfoy. Snivellus non potrebbe permettersi certo una cosa del genere…”  
La mano destra di Lucius si contrasse stringendosi istintivamente intorno alla bacchetta, ma il ragazzo - alto, flessuoso, pallido al punto che la sua pelle era diafana- si limitò a fissare Black con tutto il gelo di cui era capace: “Quel libro figura nell’elenco di quelli banditi da Hogwarts, Black. Com’è finito in mano ai tuoi compari?”  
E Sirius Black, per tutta risposta ridacchiò.  
“Sempre bravo a rigirare la frittata, eh?”  
Lucius sentì un muscolo della mascella contrarsi, gli sembrava che il cuore non pompasse più sangue, ma fiotti di pura rabbia.  
“In qualità di Prefetto della Scuola, mi vedo costretto a requisire questo volume e fare immediatamente rapporto!”  
Ma Black aveva alzato la bacchetta nello stesso momento, sebbene Lucius avesse il vantaggio di aver agito già a metà della frase: I Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura fece per cadere dal banco ma non si mosse.  
  
“Black!”  
_Un ringhio, ormai puro e semplice._  
  
_Severus aveva la propria lotta e lui aveva la sua.  
Per Severus si trattava di James Potter, per Lucius invece di Sirius Black._  
Pensò a come doveva essere disperato Severus in quel momento, vedendo che dall’ultimo incontro con Black ed i suoi compari mancava proprio quel libro dalla sua borsa.  
_Lo vide con la testa tra le mani, impegnato in riflessioni febbrili - probabilmente dandosi la colpa - ma erano sempre loro a frugare tra le sue cose, a rompere le chiusure della sua borsa, a cercare di mettere le mani su qualcosa che confermasse la sua fama sinistra e lo rendesse ancora più impopolare di quanto già non fosse._  
_Loro._  
_Sempre i maledetti Mauaruders._  
“Se solo lo lasciaste in pace, Black! Ma tu e il tuo amico Potter non volete proprio saperne!”  
  
Poi era successo, così all’improvviso: “Transtulit Sanguinis!” Aveva sussurrato Black e oh, era orribile, peggio di qualsiasi cosa gli avesse mai fatto, di qualsiasi incantesimo che Severus fosse stato obbligato a subire, Black prolungava quegli istanti il più possibile, provocandolo, schernendolo apposta.   
“L’amichetto del cuore di Snivellus, Licisca, sempre disposto a spalleggiarlo ed assisterlo. Il tuo piccolo protetto e le sue letture da genietto delle Pozioni, l’amante estremo delle Arti Oscure…! Magari però é durata fin troppo. Non pensi?”  
Il suo volto regolare ed attraente era come deturpato dalla mezzaluna sarcastica di un sorriso, puro trionfo intaccato da crepe del tutto superficiali.  
Persino l’essere stato chiamato ‘Licisca’ era passato in secondo piano di fronte a quello spettacolo.  
Anche se il soprannome di Severus era crudele - gli dicevano che era sporco, viscido e con i capelli perennemente unti - Lucius pensava che fosse meno brutto di Licisca, che voleva dire ‘la cagna’.  
Snivellus aveva qualcosa di sciocco, puramente infantile in fondo… ma Licisca era disgustoso sulle labbra di Black.  
Perché poi Black gli desse della puttana era qualcosa che Lucius non voleva semplicemente domandarsi.  
“Basterebbe che io parlassi di questo libro per far pensare immediatamente a te, il protettore di Snivellus.  
Basterebbe che io raccontassi al Preside di averne vista una copia dentro le mura del Castello per far scattare le necessarie indagini. Ed immaginiamo le conseguenze sul tuo diploma! Immaginiamo le conseguenze sul tuo imminente diploma! Dimmi, Malfoy, quanto in fretta pensi di riuscire a far partire il tuo gufo per…”  
Ma Lucius ne aveva abbastanza: “Dimmi, Black, come la prenderebbe il Ministero se sapesse che sei un Animagus non registrato?”  
Fu come se gli avessero immerso la faccia nell’acqua gelata.  
E allora toccò a Lucius sogghignare, un ghigno incredibilmente molle e beffardo delle sue labbra sottili: “ Per non parlare…” - aggiunse in un sussurro venefico - “del fatto che lo fai in compagnia di un Lupo Mannaro.”  
  
  
Il silenzio che seguì fu profondo come la polvere intrisa di magia nelle viscere inesplorate del castello.  
Si fronteggiarono con odio, senza distogliere lo sguardo l’uno dall’altro, Lucius leggermente più alto di lui nella sua divisa inappuntabile, il volto affilato acceso da una determinazione gelida.  
Infine, Black ruppe quel momento di pura tensione, ma lo fece in un modo che confermò i peggiori sospetti di Lucius, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno : “Mi pare un tantinello più grave che quella roba” - ed indicò il libro - “circoli tra gli studenti che… il mio correre in soccorso degli amici.”  
  
Lucius Malfoy emise un’esclamazione sprezzante: “Ma certo! James Potter e Sirius Black, i migliori della scuola, tutti li amano! Tutti pronti a giustificarli, anche Azkaban per loro non é che una passeggiata, vero?!” Questa volta Sirius non cercò di fermarlo quando Lucius appellò il libro e lo infilò in borsa. La mente del ragazzo stava già elaborando febbrilmente una soluzione, perché non poteva certo uscire da quella classe con la prova di ciò che aveva fatto infilata tra i normali libri di scuola… “non riuscirai ad arrivare prima di me, Malfoy.”  
  
_“Stupeficium!”  
“Protego!”  
“Reducto!”_  
Aveva iniziato Lucius, nel tentativo di metterlo k.o e guadagnare qualche minuto prezioso: senza rendersene conto stavano combattendo.  
Un banco andò in pezzi contro la parete e fu una fortuna che il cielo avesse deciso in quel momento di scatenare al sua collera: la grandine colpiva assordante le finestre dell’aula.  
  
“Dai, Black!” - lo incitò Lucius con un’occhiata divertita e disperata a un tempo: “Abbiamo due lunghe ore di buca di fronte a noi… _a che cosa serve tanto essere ragionevoli con un elemento come te?_ ”  
Black non rispose. I suoi occhi luccicarono. Lucius si accorse di quanto fosse vicino, con la bacchetta tesa nel pugno e le ginocchia possenti piegate e non gli piacque. Gli seccava ammetterlo ma non era idiota, doveva pur essere consapevole che se avessero fatto un altro rumore, pioggia o non pioggia, qualcuno avrebbe capito che stavano duellando.  
Glielo leggeva in quel suo sguardo calcolatore, vigile: Lucius si aspettava che avrebbe tentato di disarmarlo prima che lo facesse lui, così alla mossa successiva di Black anticipò il suo ‘Expelliarmus’.  
Ciò che non si aspettava era di crollare a terra schiacciato sotto il suo peso mentre la sua bacchetta descriveva un arco silenzioso a mezz’aria ricadendo vicino alla cattedra.  
_Gli si era buttato addosso!_  
Era maledettamente forte, le sue dita erano acciaio: Lucius ringhiò e scalciò ma alla fine Sirius lo costrinse a lasciare la bacchetta. Black trovò un tendine nel suo polso e lo attaccò senza pietà.  
  
Ansimante, stravolto, i capelli chiarissimi a coprirli il viso, Lucius guardò le dita allentare impotenti la presa e la bacchetta rotolare via sul pavimento.  
  
Black ridacchiò soddisfatto.  
E Lucius Malfoy girò di scatto il collo centrandolo con uno sputo in piena faccia.  
  
“Brutta… _puttana_!”  
Non fu difficile, c’erano pochi centimetri di distanza tra di loro  
“ _Troia schifosa!_ ”  
  
Sapeva di essere più pesante di lui quel maledetto scimmione - Lucius cercò di non pensare a se’ stesso, a che aspetto doveva avere mentre colpiva Black al mento con un pugno, dimenandosi e scalciando nel tentativo di toglierselo di dosso: smise poi di pensare del tutto quando Black lo colpì di striscio al volto con una forza impressionante, ed ogni suo movimento cessò.  
  
_Che fosse per le sue corse nella foresta proibita?_  
_O per la sua duplice natura di Animagus?_  
Black pesava ed i suoi muscoli parevano acciaio.  
“Andrò comunque a denunciarti. Comunque. Mi senti, Licisca?”  
  
Lucius non era bravo a fare a botte, non era una delle sue qualità. Senza bacchetta le prendeva. Mentre Black gli sibilava nell’orecchio fissava la porta della classe chiusa, ma si vergognava troppo per sperare che arrivasse qualcuno. Troppo intollerabilmente umiliante.  
  
“Capisci ciò che dico? Sei finito, come finito é il tuo amichetto del cuore. Dopo tutte le volte che avete cercato di farci espellere mi pare il minimo… e chissà cosa ne dirà tuo padre. Immagino che non sia la pubblicità ideale, tra le altre cose. Non fa di tutto per mantenere una facciata di decenza?”  
“Farò _qualunque_ cosa.”  
  
Lucius non sapeva se era la sua voce a parlare, oppure la voce di un altro. Ma sentiva le labbra muoversi, mentre sotto il peso di Black non riusciva neppure a muovere un piede.  
  
“ _Qualunque_ cosa.”  
“E che cosa? Non ho bisogno di denaro, non importa ciò che senti in giro, Licisca.”  
“Qualsiasi altra cosa allora… _farò di tutto_ …”  
“Neppure mi servono i tuoi squallidi aiutini. Quelli sono per tipi come Snivellus…”  
  
Era incredibile sostenere quella conversazione in quelle condizioni. Ma a che pro lasciare che la mente indugiasse? Lucius non poteva permetterselo. Per la prima volta in vita sua era alle strette, veramente spalle al muro per usare espressioni volgari e comprensibili anche a Black, in sette anni di Hogwarts non gli era mai capitato e per lui si trattava di qualcosa di traumatico.  
_Lo shock lo aveva sconvolto, anche se non se ne rendeva conto.  
Ne andava del suo futuro.  
Del futuro di Severus._  
Perché non era neppure legale possedere determinati testi, anche suo padre quella volta non avrebbe potuto tirarsi fuori dai guai con i giusti contatti.  
_Non per ‘I Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura.  
Non quando esistevano ormai due sole copie di quel volume al mondo ed una si trovava ormai nella borsa a terra sotto il banco vicino alla porta_.  
  
Per questo Lucius Malfoy ripetè strenuamente _“Ti darò qualsiasi cosa”_ per la quinta volta.  
  
“Non sto scherzando, Black… chiedimi _qualsiasi_ cosa ma _non_ …”  
E lo stava supplicando, mentre lui si rialzava lentamente, le mani serrate intorno alle sue braccia. Ridacchiava.  
_Non voleva sapere che faccia avesse in quel momento, era già nauseato così._  
  
“Finiscila, Licisca, che cosa ti é rimasto ormai? Il culo?”  
La volgarità di quella voce beffarda e trionfante era tagliente, uno schiaffo compiaciuto in pieno volto - aveva qualcosa di definitivo che il ragazzo riverso a terra non afferrò, ma cui tuttavia si aggrappò.  
  
“Prenditelo.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Il… _il culo_ , prenditelo.”  
  
  
  
  
_“Licisca!”_  
  
Gli faceva male, forse gli avrebbe lasciato il segno. Sirius Black teneva Licisca per il collo, proiettandogli il mento affilato all’indietro per guardarlo negli occhi grigi.  
Lucius poteva solo guardarlo negli occhi a sua volta, bere quel gesto inesplicabile. Gli occhi di Black erano un enigma spalancato di furia e calcolo e qualcos’altro, un interrogativo torbido.  
Sembrava che tentasse di realizzare la situazione, capacitarsi delle realtà.  
Il volto pallido e risoluto dell’altro era la cosa nuova, da osservare a debita distanza - la cosa che non comprendeva, lui _Grifondoro a dispetto del suo nome, quello sempre nobile, immune a certa doppiezza._  
_Malfoy.  
Licisca.  
Spregevole  
Malfoy._  
Spregevole - un sussurro flebile, appena udibile nella grandine che aveva lasciato il posto al temporale:  
“ _Scopami allora_. Le ragazze… non se lo fanno fare, no?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Definitivo._  
_Parlava sul serio, per quanto ci si potesse fidare di un Malfoy._  
_Ma c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui Licisca lo guardava._  
Qualcosa come una forza d’attrazione spaventosa, muta e terribile.  
Quegli occhi erano due guizzi traslucidi che lo attiravano verso il basso.  
_Perché? Com’era accaduto?_  
_Scopami, allora._  
_E lui, Sirius Black, avrebbe taciuto? Si sarebbe lasciato sprofondare in quello sguardo grigio di colpo così freddo, che lo attirava inesorabilmente verso il basso come se fosse dotato di piccole ma durissime braccia?_  
“Figuriamoci se non l’hai mai dato, il culo. Che stai cercando di… farmi?”  
  
  
_Che stai cercando di farmi, Licisca? Che mi hai fatto?_  
  
Sirius Black ansimava, la schiena curva, le spalle del cugino che sobbalzavano ritmicamente, faticosamente sotto di lui. Lucius si sorreggeva sui gomiti e non si era lasciato sfuggire nemmeno un gemito, la nuca bionda china verso il basso - era stata una faccenda goffa ed anche piuttosto dolorosa.  
Sentiva l’erezione bruciare dentro il corpo dell’altro, scivolare dentro e fuori fluidamente. Sirius lo aveva preso senza girarci intorno e senza permettersi di pensare, perché era vero che nessuna ragazza della sua età voleva spingersi fino fino in fondo con i ragazzi e questo valeva anche per l’affascinante Sirius Black che di ragazze ne aveva a frotte, anche dello stesso anno di Malfoy. L’aveva preso mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca al momento di spingere ed era entrato dentro di lui strappandogli un lungo lamento strascicato.  
Aveva stretto i denti e li aveva stretti Lucius, la saliva era il solo coadiuvante disponibile - bruciava ma Sirius non se ne curava, spingeva e spingeva tenendo Lucius per i fianchi magri.  
  
Ad un certo punto diventò una questione di rivalsa, una lotta, negli istanti finali. Sirius non pensava a Licisca, aveva chiuso gli occhi per non vederlo, il suo mondo si riduceva al bisogno di spingere e spingere, sempre più veloce e sempre più in fondo, nelle sue orecchie lamenti strascicati si scandivano lievi ed inermi sotto la violenza dei suoi colpi.  
Gli fece male e lo sentì protestare, se ne infischiò e venne.  
  
_Fu in effetti uno dei migliori orgasmi della sua vita._  
  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy si liberò del filamento argentato e lo gettò nel bacile di pietra dove galleggiò pigro in superficie.  
Quasi quattordici anni di Azkaban si erano messi tra lui e quel particolare ricordo, ma adesso Azkaban aveva vomitato fuori Black e quel ricordo si era fatto troppo pesante, troppo inesplicabile.  
Soprattutto con Severus che parlava di Black in quei termini seduto sulla poltrona di fianco alla scrivania, sperando nella cattura e fantasticando di riuscirlo a consegnare al Bacio Fatale.   
Non immaginava che anche la sua testa fosse piena di Black.  
“Sarebbe magnifico.”  
Concluse l’amico con voce bassa e mortifera, lo sguardo perso in rancori lontani.  
Lord Lucius Malfoy si rialzò lentamente.  
I suoi capelli erano ancora di un biondo chiarissimo ma lui era un uomo imponente, che aveva perduto quasi del tutto l’inesplicabile fragilità degli anni giovanili. Ma gli occhi grigi erano quelli di allora, parevano usciti da quel ricordo. Quarantaquattro anni e due lune traslucide per occhi sul suo volto pallido ed affilato dalle labbra arricciate per disgusto o chissà che altro.  
_Chissà che altro._  
Black spingeva e spingeva dentro il suo corpo un tempo intatto, solo il ricordo che galleggiava nel bacile ormai al sicuro nella scrivania testimoniava la verità di quel giorno d’autunno, raccontava quella storia, trascinava un inesplicabile fuoco nei suoi lombi nel presente.  
Era stato uno degli orgasmi migliori della sua vita, lo aveva raggiunto toccandosi silenziosamente mentre Black faceva quel che faceva senza praticamente badargli.  
Ricordò la sensazione di quel sesso doloroso come se lo avesse ancora piantato dentro, fu un fatto che riuscì a passare inosservato sotto l’algido velo dei suoi pallidi occhi grigi.  
“Immagino che Potter non sappia nulla.”  
Severus fece un gesto infastidito, come per scacciare quel nome molesto: “Certo che no! A quello sciocco ragazzo é meglio non dire niente.”  
“Già.”  
Severus si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo sarcastico. Aveva un’espressione rapita, in qualche modo insana, quella storia di Black lo aveva messo in uno stato di febbrile tensione.  
_Il suo più antico e forse unico amico si sentiva allo stesso modo, per odio certo, non fosse stato per quel pomeriggio d’autunno._  
_Una storia torbida, degna di lui._  
Severus non aveva mai saputo niente, Lucius gli aveva raccontato che il libro l’aveva preso Black, quando si erano scontati in cortile, ma lui era riuscito a sfilarglielo dalla borsa prima che succedesse l’irreparabile. Invece Lucius gli era corso dietro fino all’aula vuota, presso la quale Black probabilmente l’aveva condotto _apposta_ , ben sapendo di compiere quel furto in un momento fortunato.  
_Due lunghe ore vuote di fronte a loro._  
_Silenzio, grandine e pioggia._  
  
Severus doveva essere in grado di smascherare la sua bugia, eppure non l’aveva fatto.  
Tutti avevano tirato un gran sospiro di sollievo.  
_Si, tutti._  
  
Severus lo guardava dalla sua poltrona. Uno dei suoi sguardi penetranti, fermi.  
“Ti ricordi I Segreti dell’Arte più Oscura…?”  
  
Lo stomaco di Lucius si contrasse, l’uomo rispose precipitosamente: “Si!” Ma Severus fissava di nuovo il caminetto, totalmente assorto nelle sue profondità.  
Per Lucius fu l’ennesima prova di quanto la faccenda Black gli desse da pensare, ma non certo alla sua stessa maniera.  
“Affascinante opera.”  
“Ancora dietro di te nello scaffale dei privilegiati, Severus.”  
Indicò Lucius lieto di avere un motivo di distrazione immediato.  
“Penso di averlo esplorato abbastanza, sai? Mi ricordo di come quell’idiota lo rubò e di come rischiammo grosso, tu di essere espulso a pochi mesi dal diploma, io di finire sbattuto fuori subito dopo di te…”  
All’improvviso, Severus lo guardò direttamente negli occhi.  
E - “ _Troppo_ ci é costato quel libro, no?” - lasciò cadere in quelli chiarissimi dell’ex- prefetto di Serpeverde che l’aveva avuto come pupillo tanti anni addietro.  
  
_“Ad ogni modo, credo sia meglio per entrambi non rivangare troppo i ricordi, Lucius.”_  



End file.
